ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.21/Plot
Emphasis *2014 **Charles and Vicki falling in love again **Sub learning about his heritage **Omi's investigation into some of the events in the hotel *1989 **Clark coming out of the closet **Charles anger at Richard's lying to him **Richard struggling with Charles' anger at him, Rob's manipulations, and Kross reuniting with him **Learning the truth about Robert Gullahorn Rob becomes obbessive almost with finding Kross and killing him. He even goes rogue and kills Agent Rivers when Rivers finds evidence linking Rob to The Fiend. Notes *The keys to the Safe: **Key One: Richard **Key Two: Kross (formerly owned by David) **Key Three: Robert **Key Four: Robert (formerly owned by Joan King and John King in the hidden chest) **Key Five: Kross (formerly hidden in Eric's Grave) Rob tells two of his officers to dress up as Church of the Fiend members. *Charcki Theme Suite *Battle of the Ritual Site (The Original Five theme) Timeline of EP. 21/22 Present Day Scenes *10 AM - Jack Dies *1 PM - Jack's Body is Found/Sub is found/ *2 PM - Sub is The King *3 PM - Charles asks for advice on Vicki/Charles and Vicki *4 PM - Omni and Sub *5:30 PM - Charles and Vicki go to dinner (lasts for an hour) *6:30 PM - Omni discovers the back of the map *6:45 PM Omi finds the costume, Ghost of Ponce de Butler, and is killed * *7 PM - Omni confronts Brandon *7:05PM - Brandon is restrained/how to handle situation *7:25 PM - Omni and Brandon *7:30 PM - Sub at the Lab *7:45 PM - Omni and Brandon 2, Brandon seizures out *8 PM - Brandon becomes Grundare and Faust *9 PM - Charles and Vicki do it Plot Following the intro, Kross discusses with The Betrayer and The Fiend about what to do. The Fiend explains that he plans to search the remaining possible locations for The Key tomorrow. The Betrayer states that he will try to get closer to the remaining guests and observe them over the course of the next day. Kross grins, stating that will personally enjoy the fall-out of the next few hours. Two days following the mess of The Father, the Son, and the Suicide; the Wikia Agency of Investigation has discovered the location of the Church of the Fiend's compound. They've concluded that Kross is hiding out there, and are preparing to storm the facility. Kross sees them and prepares his men for the coming battle. The WAI storm the compound, resulting in a dramatic confrontation. They find that Kross has managed to escape however, finding only the dead body of a 20-something year old shirtless male, with a large stitched up cut on him. '' ''Meanwhile, the town population has formed a tent city nicknamed "New St. Wadsworth". Christopher 'Yopo' Rider now serves as the acting mayor in charge, giving command of the Kross investigation to Agent Rivers. The Agency of Investigation now work inside the Old Spanish Church, as they discuss whether to lead a mass exodus off the island, or to force sheltering into other homes across the island. Robert Gullahorn informs Rivers that he's going to the Police Station, the sole building in the entire town that still is being used, and sees Richard Butler setting up a tent of his own. Rob and Richard have a conversation, where Richard explains that he and Charles had an argument that led to Charles' staying at the Demple Residence. Richard doesn't feel safe at Hall Manor anymore, so he's living with the town now. Rob apologizes for his behavior. Richard accepts the apology, and invites him to come to the Police Station, where they've captured Dr. Lucius Sines. '' Omni is moving the Map around, finding new things in the library. He goes to leave the Library when he finds the door is locked. Omi finds himself trapped in the Laundry room. Brandon finds himself trapped in the bathroom of his room. The camera zooms towards the hotel from the side of the ocean. One of the bedrooms explode, shattering the wall and throwing it into the ocean. Charles and Vicki, hearing this, run towards the 2nd floor. Vicki checks Sub's room, but he is found to be not in his room. The door automatically shuts on her, electrifying the doorknob to prevent her from leaving. Charles breaks down the door to Jack's room, finding Jack holding onto the floor with only one hand, as the floor leans towards the ocean below. Jack explains that there was a bomb hidden beneath his bed, and that he's broken his other arm, so he can't use both to hold on. Vicki tries breaking down the door in Sub's room but fails. Charles tries to grab to Jack's arm, but Jack states that he knows he's not going to survive. Jack says that he knows who the Fiend is, realizing that it was the person who first came to the island, the first person in the hotel, before Jack arrived: Omi. Jack says that Omi is the one responsible for the deaths, and begs Charles to go to the mountain and confront him. As Jack begins to loose his grip, he tells Charles that "In my time that I've known you, I have grown to know you as more than just an ordinary man. I've realized that you....you Charles... you're ''special." Charles, recogizing that last part, looks at him in shock, asking "what?". Suddenly, a gun shot is heard as blood shoots from Jack's clothes onto Charles. Jack lets go and falls towards the ocean, as Charles looks up to see a man dressed in complete black, wearing a black mask, as he aims his gun at Charles and begins firing. Charles rolls away towards the rest of the hotel, the gunfire stopping, as a splash is heard. Vicki arrives, having burst down the door, and sees Charles. Charles hurries back to the edge, and sees the crashing waves. He looks back at Vicki, and confrims Jack's death. Richard meets with Sines, who rebukes Richard for his actions both in pre-1989 and 1989. Richard leaves in frustration, having got no explainations as to Kross' actions, when he sees Charles and his friends have arrived. Charles goes to leave the station, as Richard follows him outside. Charles explains that he doesn't want to see Richard, and Richard tries to apologize, but comments that "You wanted the truth, and I told you it. But now you're mad at me for telling you the truth? ". Charles says he doesn't need to explain himself. Richard says that he'll leave so Charles can stay, and says that if Charles wants to find him, he'll be in New St. Wadsworth, since he's left Hall Manor, in case Charles wants to stay there instead. Richard begins walking away. '' ''Charles re-enters the station, and asks Rob to see Sines. Rob says that he can't, but Charles says he's going to talk to Sines whether it's legal or not. Rob, seeing he can't stop Charles, gives him 5 minutes. The group enters the room, to speak to Sines. Sines greets Charles, who admits to knowing him and Clark, who is another patient of Dr. Sines. Sines admits to working with Kross, and eventually admits to being Daral Scidran after Charles reveals his knowledge that there is no Sines family on Wikia Island and there have been no recorded arrivals to the island since the early 60s, meaning that Lucius Sines is a false alias for a man who was born on the island. Charles and Sines discuss questions about the organization Kross works for (this having become public knowledge after the City Hall event), and Sines reveals it's the Church of the Fiend, and that Charles isn't safe on the island. '' ''Meanwhile, Rob learns about the attack on the compound and learns that Kross did not get captured or killed, but they found a body. Rob is brought outside to the truck where he is shown the body. He realizes that the man in the bedroom was in fact his cousin from Los Angeles, America, not even on the island. The WAI believe that he was a member of the Church of the Fiend. The WAI also explain that they performed an on-field autopsy and found a VHS tape inside labeled "For Rob". Rob sticks it into a television box. (see Kross' video scene). After punching the screen, Rob goes to the evidence room, takes out the chest, grabs John's key, and walks out. '' ''Sines reveals that Robert Gullahorn manipulated Richard to end the relationship with Kross, thus making him the cause behind Kross' actions. He also explains that although Rob told Richard that it was suicide, Clara actually was murdered by snake venom from a poisonous snake on the island, and suggests Rob did it. Charles asks why, as Sines reveals that Rob considers Richard and Kross freaks due to their sexual orientation, but states that they aren't the only freaks on the island. Charles asks what he means by that, and Sines plays on this secret. He reveals that Clark is in fact as homosexual who has had feelings for Charles since their first encounter. Clark, horrifed by this revelation, leaves the room, much to the delight of Sines. '' 'Commerical' ''Kross is in a graveyard with some members of the Church. They're digging at a spot, as one member asks why they're digging. Kross explains that when he encountered David in City Hall, David explained the existance of the keys to unlock Richard's safe in Hall Manor. They keep digigng when they reach a coffin. Pulling it up to the main ground, Kross orders them to prepare the car. They leave, as Kross opens it up to reveal a corpse with a key in his hands. (see Kross speaks to Eric scene). '' 3 hours later, Vicki walks outside to get some fresh air, and finds the dead body of Jack waiting for her. Omni, Omi, Brandon, and Charles unite, as a wall panel opens up, revealing it to be an enterance to the Lobby via the tunnel system. Sub crawls out of it, his hands tied up, as he complains that being drugged in the morning and left in a tunnel to crawl through is not fun. Charles reveals what happened to Jack, revealing at the same time that Sub is in fact one of the Five. Omni shows everyone The Map, which Charles looks at. Omni points to one reveal (see scene). Charles' note from The Fiend reveals that now that there are only four guests left, the Crime Scene, Last Known, and Morgue investigations have been removed from play, and the confessionals are no longer needed. Omi watches Brandon go off on his own, while Charles watches Omi. As Charles watches Omi, Sub is watching Charles while holding the picture of his mother in his hands, and Omni is just sitting looking at The Map with Vicki. ''Rob goes to Eric's grave and finds it's been opened. Rob opens the coffin and finds intimate pictures of Kross and Grant Gullahorn in Eric's hands. Rob grabs the photos and finds a note inside it saying "See you soon Rob". Rob, angry, throws the photos across the cementary. Trying to figure out his next move, he decides to return to the Police Station. - 1 pm Sub tries to take Charles' key ring, but Charles catches him. Sub admits he needs it to get into file cabinents found inside the Library. Charles and Sub go there, and unlock it, and the only file in there is the one about Joan King killing John King. Sub questions Charles about John King. Charles tells him about Episode 2. Sub then nods, and asks when the events happened. Charles tells him 25 years ago. Sub takes deep breaths, as he reveals that the woman John King loved, is his mother. This means John King is his father, making him the true King. Charles is shocked by this. At the police station, three men in robes come in and start shooting. One man takes Sines with him, placing Sines (still cuffed up) in the backseat of a car as he drives away. The other two are shot dead. Sines shows relief that Kross got him out, but the driver takes off his hood to reveal Rob. Rob explains that he needed to get Sines out without drawing attention to himself, so he used the robes collected from the assassins in City Hall to stage a fake-break out, and place the blame on Kross and the Church. He states the men who worked with him were paid pre-job, as incentive to do it. Sines asks where they are heading, and Rob says he'll find out. They keep driving till they reach a cliffside. Rob takes Sines out and forces him to stand in front of the car after Rob removes the handcuffs. Rob asks what Sines told Charles, and Sines says that he told them that Rob killed Clara, and that he manipulated Richard to end the relationship with Kross. Rob asks if they know who The Fiend is, and Sines realizes that Rob is The Fiend. Rob shoots Sines in the leg, before throwing him to the car front, taking out two knives and stabbing his arms into the car. Rob takes out of his car trunk a brick, entering the car and putting his hand on the break petal, he places the brick on the gas petal. He turns the knob to drive, making the wheels beginning spinning. As Sines screams out in fear, begging Rob to not do it, Rob says "Goodbye Daral". He lets go of the brake petal, allowing the car to drive forward off the cliff and into the ocean, drowning Sines. - 2pm At New St. Wadsworth, Richard sits by himself in his tent. Clark arrives, asking if he can come in. Richard, taken aback, let's him sit with him. Clark admits to Richard that the discussion with Sines ended badly, and reveals that he's now afraid to go back and see Charles, revealing that he's gay. Richard admits he is not the best to ask on this topic, since he explains that he is attracted to both sexes and not just one. Richard says that Charles is currently in a relationship with Vicki, so it's unlikely Clark will ever get anything more than a friendship. Clark understands this, but stresses that "it's hard to stop liking someone even though they're already taken, its hard to turn feelings off. To watch the person you have feelings for fall for another, to feel like the one thing you want is impossible, is torture." Richard says that he needs to do everything he can to make sure his friendship isn't ruined. Don't run away from your problems. Don't abandon him when he needs help. Clark thanks him and leaves, as Richard takes out the locket and looks at it. - 3pm Richard flashbacks his and Kross's backstory (using The Prince's Tale - Severus and Lily flashback theme) Commerical The Field Burns/Officer Rob Loses His Job/Charles and Vicki Discuss Clark Kross is being driven across the island as he contemplates Richard, listening to the locket. He then spots something and tells the driver to stop. He exits the car and walks over to a field. The same field Richard and Kross met. It's on fire. Kross grows angry as he watches the field burn. - 3:30 pm Rob returns to the Police Station, as Yopo orders everyone out of the building, which is invaded with WAI. Yopo officially takes Rob's gun away, officially taking over the police and essentially firing Rob. The police station has to be empty by tomorrow morning. As Rob leaves towards his desk, Yopo tells Mig to pull up the Clara Butler files to confrim if what Sines had said about Rob is true. Rob listens to this. - 4 pm Charles and Vicki have a conversation. Charles is frustrated as he feels like he can't trust anyone, which makes Vicki mad because she says that he can trust her. He apologizes, saying he doesn't know what to do about Richard and Clark. Charles is sort of disgusted/feels weird about it, Vicki is a little more open. - 5 pm *Insert scene with Brandon and Charles about how to get Vicki to be in love with him *Insert 2014 scene: Charles and Vicki? Miguel Rivers is looking at the Clara Butler case, reviewing the evidence. He is confronted by Robert Gullahorn, who Mig sees is killer of Clara Butler. Rob and Mig get into a fight across the Police Station, nearly empty of content. The two take their battle outside. Mig gains the upper hand, until Rob successfully stabs him in the gut once. Rob drags Mig's body away into the nearby woods, where he proceeds to repeatedly stab Mig until the agent is dead, and the blood has splattered on Rob's face. - 8 pm *2014 scene - foreshadow Omi and Brandon *Another 2014 scene - Omni and Sub? Charles and Clark have a conversation, in which the two make up. Clark tells Charles that he needs to forgive his father for lying about him and Kross, explaining that Kross and Richard got into a relationship at 15, the same as Charles and Vicki. Clark asks if Charles' truly loves Vicki, and he says he does. Clark then says "What if you were in a relationship with Vicki for 5 years, would you love her even more?", and Charles says "Yes". Clark points out that Richard had five-years with Kross before RICHARD ended things with Kross, and asks Charles how he can claim that Richard is guilty when Charles' is just as likely to do the same thing. Charles takes this message in, thanking Clark for those thoughts. - 9 pm Richard Confronts Rob Richard arrives at the Police Station as Rob is cleaning up the result of the fight between him and Mig. Richard apologizes to Rob about the job, and Rob tells him that everything he's built up towards is falling apart. (see Richard realizes Rob is the Fiend and is locked in cell by Rob and left alone to die scene). - 10 pm Commerical *Another Charles/Vicki scene *Another Omi/Brandon scene *''Richard and Kross have their reunion scene. '' *Yopo goes to Eric's grave and sees it's been opened. A cop finds the photos and the note for Rob. At the same time, Rob dumps Mig's remains in a chest into the ocean. Immediately following this, Kross drives up to Rob's parents house and strangles them with rope. Rob walks to his parents house and finds them dead. - 11 pm (this song is used) *Omi enters the lab and looks around. He finds a panel leading to a secret floor under that part of the Lab. He crawls down the ladder and sees something shocking. *''Richard and Charles have their make-up scene'' *''Richard reveals to Charles that Rob may be The Fiend. Charles doesn’t believe them, but Richard claims that he admitted it. Clark says that he's seen every part of the building before, and there's no sign that Rob could be The Fiend on there. Richard reveals that there is a building that used to belong to Robert’s father (the group spent time there as friends) about a few miles away from the police station.'' *''It cuts to the group and Richard investigating the building. Opening it up, they find it full of webs and dust, and a few old pieces of 60’s furntiture. However, noticing strange marks on the ground leading to a bookshelf on a wall, Charles and Richard push the bookshelf over to find a hidden door. Entering the room, which Richard reveals that he never knew of, Arthur flips the light switch on. Suddenly, a few lights turn on in one section, to reveal a hanging Fiend costume.'' *''The entire room turns on, as the group stares at the costume, Richard explaining that he should have known, but never did. Vicki turns to her right, to see something, stating “Oh my god… he’s a madman. “ The entire group turns to see an entire wall full of images taken, with different dates attached to them. 1964 images of the group and notes about the island, an image of Richard and Kross in 1969 kissing on their spot, a series of papers taped to the wall saying “How to Frame Kross for Fiend Activity”, images of the 1989 group, including the car crash, Joan King, John King and the mistress, a picture of The Map, a picture of Fiend Mountain, and several other items attached to the wall. '' *''Clark says “He did it. He did it all. He shot the tires. He knew when Joan was going to kill John. He knew about it all.” Richard then pulls out a paper that says “Today I killed Clara Butler, and today I question my morals for the first time.” Richard looks at the paper, saying “He killed Clara.” Charles looks back at the costume of The Fiend, and says “He’s the Fiend of Wikia Island”. '' *It cuts to the Fiend outfit in 2014, as Omi returns upstairs. He messes with the technology, and notices wires connected to a series of modified projectors all go to a single light switch near the doors. He flips it, and the holographic ghost of Ponce De Butler appears. *Brandon and Vicki are having a conversation together (see scene). *Omi is messing with the holographic ghost recording using a computer, realizing that it is fake. He is confronted by Brandon, who reveals that he killed Jack. Omi comes to the conclusion that Brandon killed Speedy, which Brandon denies. He states that he have betrayed Cassie when he took over the "other half", but he wasn't the one to kill her. Omi is then killed by gunshot, much to the horror of Omni, who sees it occur. Possible Need-To-Be Developed Scenes Based on Voldemort meets Gregovitch and Grindelwald scenes ---- cuts to a ruined house, as an old man. [Kross: Tell me... tell me ____. He stole it from me. Who was he? The Thief? It was just a boy. It was he who took it. I never saw it again. I swear on my life. I believe you. I knew someone could come for it one day. But surely you must know... I no longer that which you seek. Where is it? Who possesses it? I sold it to a man.... three years ago.... to a man.... Masters. Stewart Masters. Street.... Street has it? Interesting. I'll have to ask him about that. (kid comes in) Kid: Dad, who is this? (Kross looks at the Dad) Dad: Just a friend. Kross: Consider yourself one of the few forunate souls who have met me. (Kross looks at the Kid and gets on his knees) Kross: Hi. I'm a friend of your father's. My name's Kross. What's your name? Kid: My name is Ermac! Kross: Ermac. I like that name. (grins)